


Summer in Gawant

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But not in a creepy way, Community: summerpornathon, Drabble, F/F, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When they were little girls, Vivian used to be sent to Gawant for a month every summer to stay with Lord Godwyn.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in Gawant

**Author's Note:**

> For Bonus Challenge 1 at [summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com): Summer.

When they were little girls, Vivian used to be sent to Gawant for a month every summer to stay with Lord Godwyn. Olaf thought that Elena was a dreadful influence, but he let Vivian go anyway, because when Vivian wanted something she _always_ got it, or else she would scream herself silly.

She came in July, when it was disgustingly hot, and every day they would race down to the river to splash around and scream and chase each other, naked as the day they were born, Elena’s nurse snoozing on the bank.

They never got shy, even when they got older. Elena watched Vivian’s breast swell as she got older, and one summer, when they left the nurse on the river bank and swam further downstream, to a secluded sandy patch, Vivian let her touch them.

They stayed down by the river all afternoon, and Elena returned to the castle damp and blissfully happy; but that was the last summer Vivian was allowed to spend in Gawant.


End file.
